Conductivity
Skill Functions and Interactions Negative Resistances: This curse can cause resistance values to dip into the negative, if the base values are low enough. This will have the affect of increasing the damage above values listed on the character screen. For example, a monster that has 0% lightning resistance and then is inflicted with level 1 Conductivity will take 30% more (multiplicative) lightning damage than the spell or attack would normally cause. Gem Leveling | c3 = | c4 = Reduced Lightning Resistance | c5 = Additional Chance to Shock }} |- ! 1 | 19 || 48 || 30 || 9.0s || || 30% || 10% || 81,983 |- ! 2 | 23 || 56 || 34 || 9.1s || 5% || 31% || 10% || 63,765 |- ! 3 | 25 || 60 || 36 || 9.2s || 10% || 32% || 10% || 135,415 |- ! 4 | 28 || 67 || 38 || 9.3s || 15% || 33% || 10% || 199,345 |- ! 5 | 31 || 73 || 42 || 9.4s || 20% || 34% || 10% || 285,815 |- ! 6 | 34 || 79 || 44 || 9.5s || 25% || 35% || 11% || 401,344 |- ! 7 | 37 || 85 || 48 || 9.6s || 30% || 36% || 11% || 554,379 |- ! 8 | 40 || 92 || 50 || 9.7s || 35% || 37% || 11% || 755,049 |- ! 9 | 43 || 98 || 54 || 9.8s || 40% || 38% || 11% || 1,016,533 |- ! 10 | 46 || 104 || 56 || 9.9s || 45% || 39% || 11% || 1,355,511 |- ! 11 | 49 || 111 || 60 || 10.0s || 50% || 40% || 12% || 1,791,769 |- ! 12 | 52 || 117 || 61 || 10.1s || 55% || 41% || 12% || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | 54 || 121 || 62 || 10.2s || 60% || 42% || 12% || 1,790,934 |- ! 14 | 56 || 125 || 64 || 10.3s || 65% || 43% || 12% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 130 || 65 || 10.4s || 70% || 44% || 12% || 9,922,564 |- ! 16 | 60 || 134 || 66 || 10.5s || 75% || 45% || 13% || 21,318,990 |- ! 17 | 62 || 138 || 67 || 10.6s || 80% || 46% || 13% || 50,639,372 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 68 || 10.7s || 85% || 47% || 13% || 89,968,595 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 69 || 10.8s || 90% || 48% || 13% || 146,938,899 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 70 || 10.9s || 95% || 49% || 14% || |} Gem Quality Each 1% quality adds . Version History | align=center|0.9.13 || * Conductivity has been added to the game. |} Category:Intelligence skills Category:Lightning skills Category:Curses Category:Spells Category:Area of effect skills Category:Duration skills